


Five times Jin tried to put Kame to bed

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin finds it hard to grasp that Kame is never tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Jin tried to put Kame to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [Ame_Iro @ lj](http://ame_iro.livejournal.com/) who bought five drabbles' worth of fic from us in the [Help Pilipinas](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/) auction.  
> *~*~*

"I'm not tired, Jin," Kame laughs. He's washed the sweat and glitter off himself but still Jin thinks he can taste the Dome on him, lights and throbbing bass. "Final show." His hands are insistent. "Not even a briefing afterwards."

He wouldn't be eased down, made short work of Jin's pampering, and it's Jin with his shoulders pressed into the couch and Kame full of energy, adrenaline, taking possession of Jin's body and moving along until he's sucking Jin's dick to a rhythm only he can hear.

Maybe the encore. Screams and love, and it's Jin now, gasping his name.

*~*~*

"What makes you think I'm _tired_ ?"

"You've been filming for nineteen hours." Jin got to shower, sleep, it's almost morning.

"I've been four different people today. Never mind _tired,_ I can barely remember my name." Kame's pacing, glaring at the houseplants.

Jin puts himself right in his way. "Okay. So let's help you remember."

Kame stares; sees. Then Jin's against a wall, legs apart, and Kame is working two fingers inside him. It's hard and wild,Kame just taking, and Jin comes first, hands grasping sweat and air.

Afterwards they cuddle through dawn, Kame arguing his name is really Kazuko.

*~*~*

"I'm not tired. It's just so hot out there." Kame's voice is a sigh. Jin's been watching him lose weight, hide from the sun. He knows it's just the Bem look, but he can't help worrying. They've been there.

Now, when he reaches out to rub Kame's shoulders, Kame turns over and pulls him down, and feels strong. His kiss makes Jin's toes tingle and his hands make Jin desperate. Slow and sweet, and then hot despite the aircon, Kame's pale skin flushing and familiar and when he holds Jin, nothing about his touch is faded.

Jin hides his relief.

*~*~*

"Don't!" Jin interrupts. Kame rolls his eyes, but Jin continues anyway. "Don't tell me you aren't tired after three weeks of that… those… hanging off _trapezes_."

"I'm used to it," Kame says, trailing fingers through Jin's hair. "We're not all delicate like you."

"I'll show you delicate," Jin grumbles, and Kame smiles slowly.

"Okay, where is it?" He's close, hand fumbling with Jin's belt. Getting inside, gripping, making Jin buck. "That?"

Jin shivers from the expert touch, and it doesn't take long.

Afterwards, he slips to his knees, lets his mouth find the bits of Kame which are delicate, too.

*~*~*

Kame tugs at Jin's belt, feebly. "Today was fun."

He's taken a taxi home after the celebrations, changed out of the uniform. It's only six but in December that means dark. He's had champagne.

"I'm proud of you," Jin says. "A home run, in that stadium."

Kame smiles dreamily. "I'm kind of beat."

Beat, and a rockstar. Jin lifts Kame's feet up, stretches him out. "I'm gonna suck you off and then you'll sleep," he says. "Okay?"

It's only six. Kame's never tired. "Okay," he sighs, and then he's gasps and shudders, sagging limply when Jin is done with him.

 


End file.
